During the operation of a gas turbine engine, operational changes such as foreign object damage, wear, blade movements and differential expansion effects can cause the rotary components of the engine to become unbalanced. Small changes to the balance can significantly affect the operation of the system, where seal rubs and significant performance degradation can result. The effects on the balance cannot be corrected until the next balancing operation.